Max Franklin
was the son of a witch named Paulette and her non-magical husband, Gordon. His mom never told his dad that she was a witch and died before Max came into his powers, so it was a shock to his dad when Max started displaying his magic. On the Show He was kidnapped by some very human bad guys who wanted to use his power of Psychokinesis to steal. He used his powers to try and get a message to someone. His whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, managed to direct the message to the Halliwells ouija board, a message Prue Halliwell followed to the source. She first went to Andy to see if there were any missing persons named Max, but he found none. She did locate after his second message, but she got taken prisoner with him. They were eventually able to escape. Max was one of the few charges of Leo's that we got a chance to see. Most likely, he continued to be Leo's charge for the next four plus years that Leo continued to be a whitelighter. Once Leo became an elder, Max most likely was reasigned to a new whitelighter. It is unknown whether or not Max knew that Leo was his whitelighter or even what a whitelighter was. In the Comics Innocents Lost All though he is never mentioned by name, it was confirmed by Paul Ruditis that Max was the boy with the iPod who greeted Phoebe when she arrived at the manor. This means that he was one of the first innocents that Piper and Paige sought out and brought back to the manor. It has been speculated that Leo probably was the one who went to find him, since as far as the show demonstrated, Prue was the only sister who ever met him and he was Leo's charge and thus would have known Leo quite well regardless of whether or not he knew Leo was a whitelighter. As his father was also someone that could be considered an innocent, he probably was brought to the manor as well. Max would be about nineteen at this point and thus no longer a minor, but they wouldn't want to risk that Gordan was also at risk. Mortal Enemies It is stated near the beginning of the issue that the magical innocents had been brought to magic school. Since Max was a witch, most likely he was brought to magic school. If his father was with him, Gordon probably went with him to magic school despite not being magical. If this is so, then Gordon would not have been effected by the enhanced version of Hogan's discord power that the Source was using. Unnatural Resources Since Max and Gordon most likely were at magic school, when it was evacuated for the fight with the Source, they were most likely evacuated with everyone else. Once the Source was vanquished, they most likely went on home to continue living their lives. Quotes Volume 1 *"Hi." - Innocents Lost﻿ Gallery Max Franklyn 01.png|Innocents Lost ﻿ Category:TV Characters Category:Innocents Category:Witches Category:Living Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Charmed Universe